Moon Children Arc
Arc 2, titled the YSHDT Arc, is the second arc of the Haunted Cartridge ARG. This arc is split into two sub-arcs, titled Moon Children and Ryukaki. The Moon Children Arc follows the discovery of a mysterious cult known as the Moon Children, who are revealed to sacrifice members to their deity in a ritual called ascension. The protagonist of this arc is Alex, a former cult member who has gone missing. The Ryukaki Arc follows a man who has received warning from a missing cult member, and is on the run from an unseen force closing in on him. It is directly preceded by the Haunted Cartridge Arc, and followed by the Hubris Arc. The following is a summary of the YSHDT Arc, in chronological order of the events as they happened. Out-of-character events are in italics. Note: This folder contains several screenshots of the website while still in use by the Moon Children. This site is a preservation of the original, and this one is a preservation of the post-game version. Some details from each site may not be present in the summary. September 17, 2010 * Multiple coded messages were posted on Jadusable's Recent Activity log on YouTube. The following are each cipher and their translations: ** Cipher #1: MBXIRMBLRH.PXTEENLDHGBZAMBPPXNTKTFTLDLHFXMBFXL.DXHNPABLIXKKXRXLIXXEXWYHKWHGMWXK,FHMAXK,PAT ZHHWENVD. *** Solution: TIEPYTISYO.WEALLUSKONIGHTIWWEUARAMASKSOMETIMES.KEOUWHISPERREYESPEELEDFORDONTDER,MOTHER,WHA GOODLUCK. ** Cipher #2: .DUJ *** Solution: .NET ** Cipher #3: YMNSP. *** Solution: THINK. Cipher #4: .JAP EO UKQN KJHU YHQA *** Solution: .NET IS YOUR ONLY CLUE Cipher #5: YKKG://NNN.JYFNVH.EVK/WFILDJ/RITYZMV/ZEUVO.GYG/K-3355.YKDC *** Solution: HTTP://WWW.SHOWEQ.NET/FORUMS/ARCHIVE/INDEX.PHP/T-3355.HTML *The fifth code, once solved, directed us to an oldtech support forum. Two aspects of the website stood out: The .net structure of the link and the phrase, "You shouldn't have done that," found in response to a question. *When combined, the hints lead to a new website: youshouldnthavedonethat.net *The website belongs to a cult called the Moon Children. It contained a simple layout with seven tabs: Home, Creed, About, Theories, Contact Us (with a Press Room sub-page), The Truth, and Search. **The home page acted as a forum for various moderators of the cult, and the conversations listed indicated that they were still in the process of setting up the website, whose primary use appears to be updates and communication. ***A moderator called Ifrit welcomes members to the site, and describes various technical changes over several posts. ***Another mod, Nekko, describes his excitement for his upcoming ascension. ***Duskworld23 congratulates Nekko on his successful ascension, noting he was the youngest to ever ascend without incident. However, he warns not to make Mr. D upset. It is unknown who Mr. D is. ***The administrator, DROWNED, posts a message that seems to be directed at visitors: "You shouldn't be reading this." This member is suspected to be Mr. D. When the cursor is moved over his avatar, it changes to a cropped image of the Elegy of Emptiness statue. ***Several posts on in the guestbook area seem to be from regular members of the cult. Among these messages were a reference to a "blackout" and questions as to where Alex is, two users planning to execute a mass shooting, and requests to take a look at the broken Contact page. **Creed explained various ceremonial chants, and revealed that masks are a part of their rituals. **About listed the four active moderators, including their likes and dislikes, as well as personal information. Email addresses were not included. ***In the special thanks list, a user named Rosa is mentioned. This member's name is shared with the title character in Jadusable's first video. **Theories contained apocalypse theories. The Moon Children's goal seems to be to bring about the end of the world. ***Among the otherwise non-noteworthy theories was an original one involving a Moon Child named Kelbris. According to the lore on the page, Kelbris was the first Moon Child to have been spoken to by Luna herself. Kelbris was said to have been found electrocuted, but whether he was murdered or ascended was never determined. **Contact Us contained a form that, when filled out with the indicated information, would be sent to the moderators, who would then set up recruitment appointments. ***Hidden text on the Press Room sub-page was found: "Like little lambs. The man is smiling." ***The Contact Us page turned out to not be broken as was implied before, but users began finding hidden contact pages for individual people. ****BEN's page was the first to be found, which contained a countdown to "The Fourth Day," which was set to end sometime the next day. The music on this page was the reversed and sped-up Happy Mask Salesman theme from BEN.wmv ***Hidden text on the subpage was found: "Like little lambs. The man is smiling." ***There turned out to be no issues with the contact page, but users began finding hidden contact pages after adding to the original link. BEN's was the first discovered. It contained a countdown to "The Fourth Day", with several hours remaining once found; it ended at approximately the same time the following day. It seemed to be a reference to the most recent video Jadusable had posted, stating, "The counter resets." The music on the page was the Happy Mask Salesman's theme reversed, which was featured in the second haunted cartridge video. ***The next found was called DROWNED. The coded text on the title read, "MY EYES... THEY TOOK... MY EYES..." The music on the page was Ikana Canyon's theme reversed, featured on the first haunted cartridge video. *Users who tried to access "The Truth" were met with a login screen. In the source code for this page, the text "It's what they DON'T want you to know" was later found. **Users have yet to crack the login page. It may be fake, leading nowhere. *Right-clicking on the banner on the "Search" page and checking the image properties lead to the associated text, "Do you honestly think you can escape me?" *Past this point, references to The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask were found. **The first was the most blatant: the cult was devoted to the moon. There were children residing within the moon in the game itself. **There was a small graphic of Majora's Mask on the bookmark icon. **The banner images at the top of the different pages were references to areas in Majora's Mask: Swamp, Mountain, Sea, Canyon, City, and Apocalypse. September 18, 2010 *Two hours before the countdown drew to a close, a new page was found on the site, stating, "Should you know what question to ask, the gate to truth will be opened." Ifrit's email, ifritmoon@gmail.com, was hidden on the page. Users began mass-emailing Ifrit in an attempt to gain information. **Many questions were answered in this frame of time. Users found out that Ben had ascended, but his body was never found. Rosa had apparently been Ifrit's sister, and Ifrit told those who were curious about the contact pages that he received a 404 error whenever he tried to reach them. Alex turned out to be missing since the blackout, and those asking him what Majora's Mask had to do with the situation were told, "Nothing, why?" *Ifrit's real name on the "About" page was listed as Rodney R. Contrasting this, the name given with his e-mail was Matt HUBRIS. *When only one hour remained on the counter, the main page updated with a new song playing in the background, a version of the reversed Happy Mask Salesman's theme with increased speed; source code revealed that the song was called "Matt's Final Hour.mp3". Drowned's post also disappeared from the page. *As the countdown neared its end, those still emailing Ifrit were answered with, "Hang on someone keeps knocking at my door." Ifrit failed to respond to any queries sent afterwards. *Jadusable's account posted an excerpt of lyrics from "Who's that Knockin'" by The Genies - "What's that calling, calling my name/Tossed a brick through my window pane/Boom boom boom, bang bang bang". A reference, perhaps, to whatever happened to be knocking on Ifrit's door. *At 9PM EST, a video response to FREE.wmv, called "fj6rt," was posted by TheLinkMissing. The user's real name, according to their Youtube profile, was Alex. The video featured adult Link in Ocarina of Time playing the Song of Time in front of the moon. *fj6rt was the title of Ifrit's contact page while it was up. The title of the page has since changed to the URL for the video response. *Jadusable repeated himself on the forum, posting the exact same message he had three days prior: TheTruth.rtf and the words "Honesty is the best policy." *You Shouldn't Have Done That went down for maintenance. This proved that users had been "sent back in time". September 19, 2010 *You Shouldn't Have Done That went back online. It was in very early stages of production, appearing as it had when users first found it. However, there was no sign of both Ifrit and DROWNED posting in any discussions as they had originally, and the former was removed from the "About" page. **The appearance of Ifrit's contact page changed drastically. When visited, an image of the Elegy statue was found, and the Skull Kid's laugh was heard playing in the background. The text on the page stated, "Expecting to find someone else?" **Ifrit was likely killed, which presented the theory that the four "giants", once deceased, failed to travel back in time with the users. *Another page was discovered. The text found is as follows: "Another who knows of them, chooses.... mask....sends aid.... fallen.... vehement.....diety.... he is alone against them". *"The Truth" page of the website was also changed; users had apparently gone so far back in time that it was no longer password protected. It said, "Still in the progress of moving everything over, sorry for the delay. But it is imperative we find him and silence him before he can reveal our intentions. Also, I can't figure out how to make this private, we've got about two days or so before we open up this website to the world so I figure it'll be okay for now, not like anyone can stumble upon this, but can someone help out with that? - DW". *September 19th being Day One and not Day Two, Nekko had not yet ascended. *The "Creed" page was investigated for clues, as DuskWorld mentioned many typos. Several were found and some were considered hints, such as intentionally bolded letters. September 20, 2010 *On a whim, a user (referred to as Freyadutenebres) made a video response on Youtube to free.wmv with the Song of Time reversed. This was accepted as a response, as it mimicked the in-game effect of slowing time. *BEN responded to the video by posting a ciphered message stating, "You have learned something new. How long until your blessing becomes a curse?" This likely refered to the fact that users had discovered playing songs could trigger events. *Once it was discovered that all songs were acceptable, users began to respond with other songs, including the New Wave Bossa Nova, Song of Healing, and the Oath to Order. **The Song of Healing was played by HigurashiMGOST in response to BEN.wmv. Their actions caused a new post to appear on YSHDT.net, in the discussion where Duskworld and Nekko spoke of ascension. The avatar of the poster was an image of the distorted Kelbris, and their username was "WHO DO YOU THINK THIS IS". The post announced that he would be knocking on "your" door next, and that he had something he wished to discuss. **The New Wave Bossa Nova was then played by MFGreth. In-game, it granted those unable to speak a voice. It was played with the intention of unsilencing Ifrit. The response was accepted, and Ifrit was once again able to be contacted. **Additionally, the Oath to Order was played, but, as the users had not yet summoned every giant, it was much too early. Alex promptly let the users know, but the song may have killed him. *A viewer managed to get a hold of Ifrit. However, it turned out to be Rosa, who asked the user about Matt, as she hadn't been able to contact him. She told the user that something happened during the blackout, and that something was counting down at her door. The viewer panicked, and after a brief debate in chat, a user named Miya (Ps360Facepunch on Youtube) uploaded the Song of Time. The response was later accepted, resetting the clock again and sending everyone back yet again. *Shortly thereafter, Jadusable edited the video tags on the Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines video, changing them to "*YOU *DIDN'T *SAVE *HER." Tags on many other videos were changed to "*Rosa *Trapped." It is widely believed that these tags implied Rosa had been killed due to the delay in the playing of the Song of Time. *Around this time, Alex uploaded a video of Link being defeated by Dark Link in battle, with the title "...". This was most likely due to someone uploading the Song of Healing as a video response, which, in the past, killed Link. MFGreth responded with a video of Link using a fairy, effectively reviving Alex. *Another user responded to Jadusable with the Song of Awakening. In response to this, Jadusable posted "huntyoudown.wmv", which featured Dark Link lingering in the area where Alex had died. He slowly traversed the room before exiting it. Navi appeared at the end of the video, which may have been a hint. *As of 2:30 AM PST on September 20th, users were several hours into Day One, due to Miya's Song of Time. The ARG ended indefinitely. OOC Jadusable claimed he was unable to finish it due to financial reasons. Consequently, huntyoudown.wmv was removed from the Youtube channel, effectively retconning any importance that was intended from it out of the story. **At 9:20PM EST, BEN posted thetruth.rtf on /x/ again. The image posted alongside it was of the Happy Mask Salesman, and the image, interestingly, was named 'The Father.jpg.' Many users took this as confirmation that The Happy Mask Salesman was, in fact, the father. *Shortly after declaring the ARG over, OOC Jadusable conducted an interview with several players on 4chan. The interview answered many questions that users harbored throughout the ARG. Worthy of noting is that Jadusable was reluctant to divulge info on the plot, stating that he hoped to utilize it later on. Some users have suggested that the "The Truth" post ending the ARG was actually part of the game, because of what Rosa said in the Bloodlines video. September 21, 2010 *Jadusable announced that, due to donations from some generous people, he may be able to continue the story in the near future. October 4, 2010 *As of 9:00PM EST, clues were discovered to have been recently planted within the source code for certain pages. **On the "Chapters" page, "http://" was discovered. **Soon after, a user going by the handle "Thedarkscythe" discovered "WHAT" embedded in "The Truth" page, "IS" embedded in the FAQ page, and ".com" embedded in the ARG timeline page. **The quote "not so fast" was also discovered on the "Donations" page, leading to the assumption that the final word in the link was not yet revealed. *Many assumed that the final word was "Ben," as the domain whatisben.com was recently created. However, the page hadn't been publically released. October 5, 2010 *Between the hours of 6:00 and 7:30 AM, YSHDT.net underwent strange changes. On the front page, a picture of a gas mask appeared, having two different names when further investigated: "StoleMy" and "Eyes." Gibberish was written below it, but the last of it hid three files: FSZTKU.txt, TheLie.txt, and TheTruth.txt. The messages contained were as follows: **FSZTKU.txt: You didn't think I was done with you. Did you? You are done playing when I say you are done playing. **TheLie.txt: This is just a dream. **TheTruth.txt: Wake up. You have to wake up. *Hidden on the front page were the words, "It's not real," typed out nine times over. On the "Truth" page, the header was changed to "This Will Hurt You". Kelbris was seen on the FAQs page. Odd, unintelligible whispering is heard on both pages. *Over time, three messages appeared on the front page: **You are waking up now. 13 minutes. **You are waking up now. 5 minutes. **Pulling the plug. *Chaos spread among those keeping watch. The site rolled back to as it was on September 21st, when Jadusable announced he was pausing the game. The guest book was cleared, and even the old music playing on the pages was back. Everyone had "woken up" and the counter had reset. *As users began posting, two things occurred: the music changed back to the not-so-peaceful .mp3 and "Probably not" was struck through once more; additionally, it was underlined. * Simultaneously, a mysterious bulletin was posted from Jadusable's Youtube account. The video "free.wmv" was attached to gibberish that, when unscrambled, lead to a new site. Going over the archives' letter, dated on the 23rd of April, it gave out a subtle message: Get in contact with each other and organize a way to end the building madness. Instead of referring to the ARG, it referred to the players themselves. The bulletin was torn down a short while later. *Users promptly spread word that the game was most likely running again. *Later on, the links to multiple files were discovered and several things about them were noticeable: some were password-protected (including TheLie.txt and TheTruth.txt), the 31st file was missing, and a 60th file named Fate.txt appeared. Inside, it stated, "It comes for us all Sephiriam." Passwords were soon found. *Chapter 5: The Truth had its page info investigated. It said, "I hope you had more patience than he did." *The main page of YSHDT.net underwent a quick, temporary change. To quote Winchester from the guest book, "For just a moment, the banner on this page was replaced with a bunch of Elegy statues, and the music disappeared. The letter from 'Jadusable' was also gone. Upon a refresh, it went back to normal." October 6, 2010 *Amidst a bustle of new activity, Jadusable signed into Youtube and posted the following, associating it with the previous video of Rosa: plase if you are nearby a phone please call the police i can hear it outside my door This was logically Rosa pleading for help. *The Glitch occurred. *While trying to figure out the password for File_59, the main page for the site updated with a brief message at the top stating, "The answer is right in front of you. THINK." The message was removed three to five minutes afterward. *Shortly thereafter, the password to File_59 was found by Lunchbox, who strangely kept mentioning the lensoftruth, which happened to be the password. The archive opened to reveal what appeared to be a message from Ifrit, stating that Link (Alex) was no more. *The final line of code in file 59 was deciphered to read "KAYD HENDRICKS YOU ARE IN DANGER." Upon searching, a Deviantart was found to be apparently tied to Kayd Hendricks, with the username Ryukaki. Further searching lead to a role playing website, where contact was made with him through the IRC client. October 7, 2010 *Some users who submitted their phone numbers on the original Moon Children site began to report phone calls. These calls came from a blocked number and typically consisted of a short period of silence, followed by the reversed Song of Healing that became "Destroyed Violin Beat Dark Rap Instrumental.mp3", the new song from the YSHDT.net front page. There had been a report of a different voicemail, however, with the Elegy of Emptiness playing followed by someone saying, "You shouldn't have done that." *4:00PM EST: Two Youtube bulletins were posted by Jadusable. **"No group knows anything more than anyone else. There is no private information, only different theories. You are all equals. Sephiriam has no significance, just the next lamb wandering blindly into its inevitable slaughter. This will hurt you, Sephiriam." **"You are now stripped of this resource as punishment for your arrogance, and yet by eliminating that website, this is the most charitable act I will ever do. Do not think that there is any place that is beyond my reach." **The second bulletin coincided with reports of the site, We are all Link, going down. *Ryukaki uploaded a video called Sounds.wmv, in which he searched his house for the source of the odd noises he had been hearing. At around the 3:33 mark, two glowing lights are seen from his living room. He claimed to have not seen the lights while filming, and had no idea what they could have been from. *Later, he uploaded Music.wmv, a video of a call he kept receiving that was much like the one other users had been getting. *Not long after, Ryukaki uploaded The Orchard.wmv, in which he claimed that he may have captured footage of "it" on camera. This information was relayed to users while he appeared to be running, seemingly afraid and breathless, through the brush to find a temporary location to upload the video before moving on. This was followed up by Orchard2.wmv shortly afterward. October 8, 2010 *Quia released another message from Ryukaki. *As midnight drew closer, users attempted to assemble the splinter groups for ideas on what to do. *A new page was found on YSHDT.net. A new timer was up, but it told users how many days it had been since the Fourth Day, which was September 19, 2010. Opinions on this counter were divided; some believed it was merely a placeholder from the first (pre-game-pause) arc of the game, while others believed it was relevant and/or important to the current arc (post-game-pause). If it was indeed relevant, users could no longer affect the ARG through the use of songs. *Said speculation turned out to be true; songs no longer held any importance in the ARG. October 9, 2010 *theconnection.wmv was uploaded to Youtube by Ryukaki, which included a cipher that translated to http://www.mediafire.com/ryukaki. Transliteration from the video is as follows: **''Damnit, Thomas, listen to me! He can reach anything anywhere; it doesn't matter, but it takes him time. I didn't want to do things this way, but I realized I have to now; I realized I was overconfident and so was he. Just remember, the key to unlock this thing is the one sure way to see the truth. I have to go now. Let the upload run; everything will happen automatically after that. I have a feeling I won't be seeing you again...'' *A .txt file named "quickly.txt" appeared on Ryukaki's Mediafire for a few moments before quickly being removed. He foreshadowed that it would be his last means of communication with the players. *A second .txt file named "must.txt" appeared on Mediafire. Along with the text file were three empty folders named "connections" (screenshot). *A third .txt file named "secret.txt" appeared on Mediafire. There was only one "connections" folder in this instance (screenshot). *A fourth .txt file named "reveal.txt" appears on Mediafire. There was still only one "connections" folder (screenshot). This document came with a cipher at the end which translated to "And don't forget the key." *A fifth .txt file named "Last.txt" appeared on Mediafire. There were no "connections" folders. The file spells out how the files were a countdown, and that players already had everything they required. *Transcribed together, the files read as such: :: This is the first. :: These messages will not last long. I have set up a failsafe so that you all will get this information before Ben can tamper with it, and it will be quickly removed so that he cannot infect it. I hope you are all watching this account. :: By now, I'm either long gone, or it's caught up to me. Either way, these uploads will be my last messages to you. '' :: ''Wait for them. :: Now that I realize what he kept saying.. that it was in front of us the whole time, I am surprised that nobody got it but me. '' :: ''All of the clues were there.. haha.. a few of you even came really close. '' :: ''I told you all that if things got really bad-- that I would contact everyone I could and give them what I have. Now that it can no longer protect me, I will be doing just that. '' :: ''These files going up here, they're on a timer. The timer is taking them down, too. Everything will be automated, so don't worry. Despite not knowing you did, I have a feeling you all provided me protection in my more harrowing hours. Maybe it's just wishful thinking. '' :: ''I can't tell you how I'll be letting it out. If Ben doesn't know, when it goes, he'll have less time to try and stop it. Just keep an eye out. I hope this reaches at least one of you, and you will spread the word. '' :: ''I know there will be skepticism, I know there will be a lot of mistrust among all of you. Ben has done an amazing job at keeping you fighting over just who and what is real. '' :: ''That's not going to stop. '' :: ''But also know that his lies will only reach so far. He wants you all to keep playing. He wants you in the game, but only just enough that he can keep mocking you. '' :: ''The file that led you to me, it contained a larger secret than you knew. :: mhftt :: All of the answers are right there. Think. '' :: ''By now you might have noticed a pattern. I wont tell you if that pattern is useful or not. Just keep watching. Today you will get all the answers I have. '' :: ''That's only the first part of things, though. '' :: ''There's more to it. 'You have all been following this as though it were a game. '' :: ''Ben, he was a part of that game, so he sees things in hues that reflect it, but it's real now. It's beyond a game. :: I know it is natural for everyone to want to look deeper. To make connections where they don't exist. '' :: ''The Truth has always been right there. Like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, the answers were given to you. '' :: ''Few things have been recurring, but if you look, if you really look, they're there. The salvation comes in noticing what has emerged in the pattern. '' :: ''There will be something more than these notes, soon. Again, I will not tell you when, just keep watching. :: If you can get to it before him, it will contain all of the parts of the puzzle, but it will be up to you to put them together before he does. '' :: '''Byg gzy'o jznkio omi vih. :: These are my last words. :: If after the file following this is recieved, you still haven't figured things out.. then I guess I've failed you all. I hope Ben does not get to things before you do, but know that over the past few days, I have not only trained you to know what the answers are, but I've spelled them out for you as well. I don't think you'll hear from me again. Thank you all. Goodbye, and goodluck. :: ''-- Kayd.'' :: (large gap) :: ...? *Shortly after Last.txt was found, lastwords.wmv was uploaded to Ryukaki's Youtube channel. The video was made up of assorted images, as well as filmed sections with reversed audio. The audio, when reversed again, came out as the following: **''Something about a boy dying here some time ago. It's meaningless to me, but peoples' superstitions make for great house prices. April 23rd, just moved into the new place. It's decent; a little small for me.'' *Soon after the video was released, users began attempting to sign into the login page of YSHDT.net with the information provided in lastwords.wmv. "mhftt" seemed to be the username, as implied in the video, but players were still trying everything to find out the password. The username may also have been "matthubris423," due to the recent video and conversations with Matt and Rosa. Curiously, according to the members list, there was no member named matthubris423 or mhftt. There was only one member: admin. October 10, 2010 *At approximately 9:00PM EST, the guestbook on YSHDT.net was emptied of all comments on the front page, similar to what happened when the game officially began again. About five minutes after, it was deleted entirely. Ads also appeared at the bottom of the pages, possibly a sign that Jadusable hadn't received enough donations to keep the site running. *At 9:20PM EST, the YSHDT.net front page received a new song and an entirely new layout. The game was paused again until sometime around the holiday season (a more specific date was supposed to be announced nearing Halloween) while Jadusable's team worked on the interactive "video game". At the bottom, there was hidden text, once highlighted: **You might want to compare notes with each other, you seem to have missed a very important detail. It would be in your best interest to get that sorted out before the game releases. Good luck. *This was likely referring to the undeciphered cipher in File 59, but it could be something players completely missed altogether, which was more likely, considering that Ryukaki himself said that that clue users missed was obvious and he wouldn't have had access to File 59 before putting himself in danger by working it out. November 8, 2010 *The front page blog post at YSHDT.net was replaced with the word "updating." This text was, in turn, replaced with the long-promised Q&A. November 9, 2010 *Jadusable posted a new, 43-second video to his Youtube page, entitled "2." In it, only the text visible is "No one came", and the only audio is the sound of water running. **The video was most likely made to alert subscribers to the website update, and it is unknown if it has any other significance. However, the video is titled "2" and is 43 seconds long: 4/23. January 1, 2011 *Most of the website became password-protected for a short time. Jad posted an update, admitting the holiday release date was unrealistic. He also stated that there would be some sort of buildup prior to the release of the game, claiming it would be out before April. The Q&A was still present and the guestbook was cleared. *The source code for the FAQ page (which was completely blank ever since the game paused the first time) was changed to "This could come n hand later" instead of "IS," throwing off the "http:// WHAT IS Not so fast .com" pattern. In addition, there was a hidden line of text that read, "If you are looking for a clue, this isn't it." **The page description of the Timeline page was also changed. It became blank. *The music on the main page was also removed. January 4, 2011 *Hidden text was found on the Timeline page on YSHDT.net. **"- Pyrrhic prophecy is hinted at" **''Note: "Pyrrhic" means something that obtains victory, but with disastrous losses.'' January 5, 2011 *"-Pyrrhic prophecy is hinted at" has been removed from the Timeline page on YSHDT.net. January 14, 2011 *Due to extreme abuse by trolls and spammers on the guestbook which made YSHDT.net take large amounts of time to load (or even crash) for some users, OOC Jadusable removed the guestbook from the main page. January 20, 2011 *Jadusable updated his Recent Activity on his Youtube page: **Update: The game is coming along smoothly, we actually may end up getting a release date early next month, but I'm not going to come out and confirm anything yet until it's certain. Rest assured there will be announcement plenty of time ahead of its release. February 1, 2011 *Jadusable updated YSHDT.net. He claimed there was a hitch with Unity concerning one of the levels, but they were working on getting around it and that it would not stop production. Shortly thereafter, he posted an announcement: **"Making the final phase of this story has been the most intensive project I've ever taken on and it's all starting to come to fruition in these next few weeks. The next update will be featuring some screenshots of the game and introducing the build-up event and this will probably be the last 'out of character' update you guys get." *The guestbook was brought back up. February 10, 2011 *Four new passworded files, 64-67, were discovered on YSHDT.net. February 11, 2011 *It was noticed by a few individuals that Alex's contact page on the YSHDT.net website has been cleared of all its contents. This update has been confirmed to have happen between late February 10th and early February 11th, around the time the passworded files were found. February 12, 2011 The main page updated fairly quickly several times with very brief messages that were quickly removed. 1st update at around 11:38PM EST Screenshot ------- Saved HTML ------- Saved HTML 2 ------- Update said: February 12, 2011 You're beginning to slowly go insane. 1st + 2nd update at around 11:39PM EST Update said: February 12, 2011 You're beginning to slowly go insane. You begin to slowly lose your grip on reality. 2nd update at around 11:43PM EST Screenshot ------- Screenshot 2 -------- Saved HTML ------- Saved HTML 2 ------- Update said: February 12, 2011 You begin to slowly lose your grip on reality. 3rd update at around 11:49PM EST Screenshot ------- Saved HTML ------- Update said: February 12, 2011 Not time yet Not yet time. Too soon. So February 13, 2011 *The Majora's Mask bookmark icon on YSHDT.net disappeared and became the host website's default image of a 3x3 grid. Looking into the source code shows that the icon was not intended to be replaced by anything; instead, the option of having a custom icon was removed. February 14, 2011 *At 11:08AM EST, it was noticed that YSHDT.net had gone down. The reasons for this are currently unknown. **Click here to see the error. Some were also getting this and/or this error. The red border, red scissors, and the yellow color were added on by SiteDelta; it was not on the actual page. *As of 1:09PM EST, the error has not yet been resolved and takes a long wait. *The site went back up at 1:22PM EST. February 16, 2011 *Around 8:00PM EST, users were having trouble connecting to YSHDT.net's database. The cause for this is unknown. *At around 10:00PM EST, Jadusable updated his Youtube page: **"I'll be having a public Q&A with you guys at 11:00pm EST tonight (roughly an hour form now), feel free to stop by at http://jadusable.chatango.com/. I'll be under the screen name JadusableH." *A short time later, he updated again: **"I'm moving the Q&A to a more moderated chat, it'll be less spamtastic this way - http://whatsyourmask.chatango.com" *For over an hour, questions were asked and answered. A log of the interview was posted over the web. *Around 3:06AM EST, Jad posted another bulletin: **"Looking for three responsible individuals to act as forum moderators. Send me a brief resume at jadusable@youshouldnthavedonethat.net if you think you would be interested." Category:Empirical Category:Collaboration Category:Arc 2 Category:Timeline